We Can Only Guess
by Demonic Angel081090
Summary: Two years have passed since the movie and everything is going great no one died . But when a threat is on the horizon, Arthur and Guin decide to get some extra help. What will happen? We can only guess.
1. Prologue

**Okay, I write, you let me know what you think. This chapter isn't as exciting as the later ones will be but I wanted to let you know where we stand in the story. I Decided to use Guinevere's POV because it is something I don't do too often and haven't seen done at all (at least that I can remember). But Please keep in mind that it will get much more exciting (at least I hope so anyway). **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own King Arthur or any of it's official characters.**

My name is Guinevere. It has been two years since the battle on Baden hill, two years since Dagonet, Tristan, and Lancelot, three of my husband's closest friends, had almost died. I am extremely happy that they are well now, and all the Knights had decided to make their homes here, under the reign of their Commander and friend, King Arthur, my husband. I'll admit, it wasn't too hard to become accustomed to ruling, being the daughter of Merlin, who is in essence the leader of our tribe. Many warriors, known to many as Woads, some of the other names we are called I simply refuse to repeat.

The moon is high overhead as I run through the woods in which I traveled as a child. Rushing to meet my father by the river. He spoke to Arthur and I a while back. There is trouble on the horizon that, despite is best abilities, he cannot foresee. Being raised as a Woad, I am a lot more able to sneak out for this meeting than my husband, not withstanding the fact that he is King and needed constantly. Not to say I am not needed, I mean honestly, I'm needed to do this at the moment, aren't I? Not to mention it is also my duty to provide Arthur with an heir, which I am proud to say, we are expecting in seven months time, provided it is a boy, if not…wait why am I speaking of this? I am running to see my father.

As to the reason the Knights aren't included in this, is for another reason entirely. The second reason as to why Arthur sent me here tonight. I shall not mention what that is here, you will find out in time. But the three of us, my father, Arthur and I, we found the perfect solution to both of these dillemas jointly. All fixed with an arrival.

"Guinevere, you are tardy." My father said in his quiet voice. "I am sorry. I had a difficult time getting past the gaurds." At my father's feet was a bag, filled entirely with the information Arthur and I desperately needed.

"Understandable. I take it Arthur was needed?" I nodded in reply to this. He is often busy, but he makes time for me and trusts me to help him where help is needed. It makes me happy to know that my beloved husband relies on me. A feeling we wish on everyone who doesn't have it. "Here is the information you requested, daughter. Return to your husband, and don't stress, It is my greatest wish that my grandchild be healthy, so do not run like you so obviously have." I couldn't hide the guilty look that crossed my face. My father smiled, cupping my chin in his hand. "I wish you could know the joy it brings me to see you this happy, my daughter." I smiled back. Many fear the Woads and believe Merlin to be uncaring and bloodthirsty. But any who have seen him smile instantly forget all their assumptions.

"I will take care father." I spoke as I took the bag from him. "When shall they be expected?"

"Three nights prior, this very spot." I nodded, giving him a quick hug I turned to leave. "Guinevere?" I turned. "Remind your husband to sleep once in a while." I smiled with a nod. He really hadn't been sleeping that much lately, which was partly my own fault, I admit.

As I reached the castle we had built by Hadrian's Wall, my walk slowed. Watching out for the gaurds I managed to make my way back to the chamber Arthur and I share, to find him sitting in a plush armchair. We shared a smile as I made my way over to him. After we shared a kiss, I sat down in the chair next to him, putting the sack down on the table in front of us. Emptying the contents, we spent many hours looking through, getting the information on those who would be arriving in three nights.

It was late by the time we went to bed.

As the nights passed, we waited in great anticipation. It felt like forever, until, on the third day, Arthur gathered his Knights to tell them of the ones who would at that night be arriving.

**Well there is the prologue, review and let me know what you think. **

**Mira **


	2. A Midnight Arrival

**Hey everyone, here's the first chapter. Please let me know what you think. It really makes me feel good when I get reviews and it motivates me to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur or any of it's characters. And yet I have no idea who does.**

**Milou8: thank you so much for reviewing. You really made my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I followed Arthur into the Round Table room to see the Knights already seated, waiting for us. They stood as we entered as they always did, no matter how many times we told them they didn't have to.

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks causing me to bump into his back. As per usual, we just stood there until the knights got the message and sat down again. Tristan usually being the first. As usual I had a very hard time trying not to let a smile slip, to which Lancelot just had to smirk at.

Once every Knight was seated, Arthur went to sit on Lancelot's Right hand side, and I sat on Arthur's right.

"Knights." Arthur spoke. "Merlin spoke to Guinevere and I, he believes that a threat is making it's way toward us." Some of the Knight's exchanged looks, while others just listened on in silence, looking at Arthur and I expectantly. "We do not know as to what this threat is, but word has been spreading that many people seemingly die during the night, extremely pale as though they had no blood in them." At this, all the Knights exchanged worried and startled looks, all except for Tristan who as always wore his emotionless mask, but I noticed a flash in his eyes, it was more pensive, as though wondering what it could be.

"How do expect us to fight something like this if we have no idea what is the cause of it?" Galahad made a very good point there. "My father has some friends who can help us." I spoke up for the first time since the meeting started. The best part of being raised as a Woad is that they take me seriously. "We are to meet them at midnight, and bring them back here. I know it is a very late hour and Bors has a wife and children that need tending to, but we would greatly appreciate your presence." Bors looked to be thinking about it for a few minutes and then finally nodded.

"I shall tell Vanora after this meeting is over. You know how she feels about protecting people. As long as I help get the bastards into bed she won't mind if I leave for a little bit for this mission." Arthur nodded. "It won't take long will it?" the large man asked in an afterthought. "No." I spoke. "They are meeting us by the River Natas in the woods." The Knights nodded, and stood to leave. "One more thing." They stopped as Arthur stood up. "They will not be exactly what you expect."

"Well why not." Lancelot spoke up.

"They are sorceresses." I replied simply, as though it were the most natural thing since relieving oneself, just to see them start. "Sorceresses?" Gawain asked. Arthur and I nodded. "So they are women?" Arthur smiled at Lancelot's flirtatiousness. "Their leader Rhudessa Is married, but the others are single." They all smirked at the fact that there was to be a whole new flock of women to be arriving…other than Bors, Tristan, and Dagonet, of course who only smiled in humor at their friends' behavior. At least I thought that was why, you can never really be sure with those three.

"Knights, we will leave to greet them an hour before midnight." Arthur walked out with me following behind him. (A.N.: So I thought about ending the chapter here but decided to carry it on for a bit more and get to the arrivals)

"Do you think our plan will work? The one involving the others?" Arthur smiled at me lightly. "I think it might be safe to say. They deserve it."

"That they do. I only hope that they will go for it." I finally voiced my worries. "I'm quite sure it will. If it doesn't than we will just have to try something else. If it doesn't work with some, maybe it will work with the others. We will just hope for the best."

"And hope that Lancelot doesn't try to charms every single one of our arrivals." Arthur laughed as we approached our bedroom door. "I hope so too." He replied as he held open the door for me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It is now and hour till midnight and I am standing in the stables. After I finished saddling my horse, I walked up behind Arthur and wrapped my arms around his waist. I saw he smiled slightly as he finished saddling his own horse then turned in my arms so he was facing me. "Are you finished saddling Gaia?" He spoke of my chestnut mare. I nodded against his chest.

"Why do you choose this moment to cuddle?" Lancelot spoke from Drey his horses' stall, as he saddled the black horse quickly but efficiently. "We have a bunch or Sorceresses that we need to escort back here to our home, and your cuddling?"

'Yes well Lancelot, unlike you, we know how to settle down, so we have a perfect reason to cuddle with our spouses. Maybe if you took the time to settle down, you would be able to as well." I spoke to him, teasingly. I felt Arthur's chest shake a little as he chuckled slightly.

"My queen makes a very valid point, my friend. A point you should all think about." His voice rumbled in his chest as he spoke, relaxing me. "With the exception of Bors, of course, since he already has." Bors had married Vanora a few months after Arthur and I had wed. The others were just running wild and naked, so to speak. But once again I was uncertain of Tristan and Dagonet's place in that, since they were very quiet I was never quite sure what they did in their spare time. Though I can't imagine Dagonet ignoring a woman who came onto him. I know he would never take advantage of her. If he didn't feel like it he would let them down gently. He and I became fairly good friends. He was like a father to Lucan.

As soon as everyone was finished saddling their horses, Arthur and I were quickly pulled apart and onto our horses, and then were hurriedly made our way into the woods, where we were to greet our guests.

~*~*~*~*~

The clearing by the river was empty when we arrived, much to the disappointment of some of the Knight's who were undoubtedly hoping there would be a swarm of beautiful women swarming them upon their arrival. I laughed slightly at the thought.

I dismounted along with a few of the other Knights while we waited. By the looks of things we were early, and a glance up at the moon only confirmed it. We were only waiting for a few minutes when there was a rustle in the brush and the figure of a dark haired dark eyed woman appeared.

She wore black leggings and a black long sleeved wrap shirt that fell just below her chest with straps criss-crossing her torso, and her black mid thigh length hair was braided back away from her face, showcasing her delicate features. Her black boots made little noise as she made her way toward us. As she neared we saw the necklace she wore was shining blue.

Looking back to childhood, I remembered the dark haired teenager wearing the same necklace with the same black iron sword with gold filigree hanging at her waist and I figured my face lit up when I recognized Rhudessa Lacreet. Standing I walked to her, and she greeted me with open arms. She pulled away slightly from our hug, studying me.

"Young Guinevere has certainly up? A queen now." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another figure appear. This woman had wavy honey blond hair reaching her hips, and silvery blue eyes, her own black shirt was also long sleeved but it reached mid thigh and was tied at the side of her voluptuous chest revealing her abdomen, and show-casing a black tattoo of some fancy design, running just along the bottom or her low riding, fitted black trousers, her own sword, matching Rhudessa's but with slightly more simple filigree swinging at her hip.

"That she has. What? No hug for me?" I hurried over to Mairi Sharveya, a childhood friend, giving her the hug she had asked for. Turning I saw Lancelot staring at her, personally I didn't blame him. She grew up really nicely.

"Where is Leiula?" I questioned the two of them. Just as a young women came flying through the trees into the clearing. "Rhudessa!" she ran to her leader. "Risa what is it?" She asked the clearly petrified girl. But she didn't talk, she was staring at the Knights who at this point had stood up, ready for anything.

She had wavy red hair that reached her waist, half of it was pulled back, and her amber colored eyes shone with worry. Her black shirt had straps to hold it up and reached her midriff and she wore black leggings tucked into black boots. Recognizing her as Risa Marigatia from the information my father gave me two nights ago.

Another quickly followed, in her wake came three others. Each of them wore black and the same necklace as Mairi, Rhudessa, and Risa, and the same sword that Risa carried as hers only had a single streak of gold going up the middle of the black blade.

The first girl that came out of the woods had curly blond hair that reached her waist pulled back into a clip, and pale grey eyes, her skirt had no sleeves and had a deep v-neckline and went at a diagonal angle down towards her left hip away from her sword which she wore on her right, her trousers were quite similar to Mairi's.

"We spotted a twelve foot cobra back there, and it scared the living shit out of Rii here." She explained. I saw one of the girls in back of her roll her eyes, and Mairi giggled a little. "Kiara, I worry sometimes that you can't speak a single sentence without swearing at least once." Rhudessa chided the girl that I now recognized as Kiara Sanueya. "Don't fuck with her Rhudessa." everyone chuckled as a girl in the back moved forward, and Kiara hit her lightly on her arm, I could tell that the men were enjoying this entertainment.

The girl who spoke has brown hair in large curls reaching mid back and dark green eyes. Her shirt fell just below her chest and the sleeves just covered her shoulders, and she wore black leggings. This I remembered from the information was Shari Kadien. The one next to her I guessed was Mrinal Vatesh. She wore her strait mid back length auburn hair down and her silver eyes shone out of the darkness. Her leggings molded to her and her shirt had wide sleeves reaching her elbows. It was entirely open but held together at the chest by a silver clasp. The last girl I recognized from my childhood as Leiula Havatei. She wore her waist length silvery hair in a single braid down her back with a few strands framing her face, and her ash grey eyes looked scathingly at Mairi who did notice this and immediately sobered up. Leiula wore a long sleeved shirt that went half way up her neck and ended above her abdomen.

"Thank you for coming to meet us here. We know it's late, and we appreciate it." Mairi smiled at my husband and his Knight's gratefully. "Please it was our pleasure Lady…?" Arthur spoke. "Mairi. I knew Guinevere when I was young."

"So we gathered. Shall we get the names of the rest of you and go?" he asked.

After the introductions were made, Rhudessa sent Kiara and Shari to get the horses. They were all black as night, standing tall and proud, with bare backs.

"How soon do you wish to arrive at the fort?" Rhudessa walked to Arthur's side. "How about as soon as possible? I have a pregnant wife and eleven bastards to get home to." Bors said with a joking lilt. Rhudessa nodded to Mrinal, who nodded in return.

"If you hair tangles easily you might want to put it back. Mrinal specializes in transportation, so we will be traveling extremely fast." Mairi stated simply as she mounted her horse. I quickly tied my hair back as tightly as I could, and notice Gawain do the same. I almost laughed when I saw that. After everyone was mounted we moved into two lines, Arthur and I at the front with Rhudessa next to Leiula right behind us. I couldn't see anyone else, but I swore I could hear Lancelot joking and flirting with someone, not exactly sure who with. But then I heard Mairi tell him to brace himself and hold on tightly, with a sort of laughing quality in her voice.

"Brace yourselves everyone!" Rhudessa called to out. "It will be as though we are faster than the wind, am I correct Mrinal?" I was shocked. They could really travel that quickly. I got my answer when I heard Mrinal's voice confirm. The next thing I knew we were traveling lighter and faster than air.

Where normally the journey would take an hour, it only took us about fifteen minutes. We stopped in the stables, all of us windblown. When I got off my Gaia, the room tilted to the left and I was steadied by Leiula. I looked around slowly to see each of the girls helping someone out. Rhudessa was steadying Arthur, Mrinal steadying Tristan, Kiara, Gawain, Risa holding up Galahad, who promptly fell on his ass, Mairi bracing Lancelot, or was it the other way around? And Shari was helping Bors to sit. Apparently Dagonet, after seeing all of us start to fall, figured it was best just to sit until one of us was available to help him. Smart man.

Shari hurried over to Dagonet, and helped him to sit as well. "Sorry, we forget that it takes a while to get accustomed to." Mairi apologized to us. "We have been doing it for years, but it normal only takes a few trips. Of course we will understand if you never want to do it again." Her smile was understanding and filled with humor.

"I would do it again if you were there to help me." Lancelot flirted, causing Mairi to laugh as she helped him to sit. "Well it seems like we should get used to it." Arthur spoke. "I skill like that would be emensly helpful in battle. How many times did it take you to become accustomed to it?" he asked making a very good point.

"It really depends on the person." Rhudessa answered. "It didn't really take Mrinal very long, or Risa for that matter."

"It only took me four trips." The petite girl stated proudly. "Yeah and how long until the room stops falling over itself?" Bors asked squinting his eyes, I suppose to get the room into focus, since I was having the same problem. "If you stay seated, only a few minutes." Mrinal stated helpfully.

"Yeah but if you try to stand you'll probably upchuck a whole bunch of crap from your stomach." I laughed as Kiara swore again, Mairi and Risa's voices joining me. "Kiara and her infamous mouth my friends." Shari leaned her head back on a hay bale with an exhasperated smile.

We sat for a few more moments, then we stood. Bors a bit more hesitant after Kiara, which had me fight the urge to giggle, which didn't work as well in Risa's case.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After we had our guests settled in their rooms, Arthur and I made our way to our own. I lay down in his arms, thinking that our plan may just work.

**

* * *

**


	3. Authors Note

**I know that it has been a while since my last update, but in my defense I have started college and my classes involve a lot of writing. But in addition to that, I'm still waiting for at least one more review. It's hard for me to find the motivation to update when I'm not getting any feedback. I really look to you guys for your opinions and want to know what your thoughts are on what I write. It really means a lot to me. But so far I would like to that two people who have reviewed:**

**My ever-faithful reviewer Milou8, who has reviewed both the first and second chapters so far (as that is all that is posted) My next chapter will be dedicated to you. **

**And Anime Princess, thanx for reviewing I'm glad you are enjoying it, and I'm glad you liked the moment when Gawain tied his hair back. Nearly all my stories have at least a little humor in it, so I'm glad I was successful in making you laugh.**

**Mira**


	4. Almost Like a Circus

**Reviews take me to my happy place. I feel so loved when I get them and as soon as I find that I have the required amount for me to post my next chapter. Well anywhoo in this chapter you will find out just how zany and crazy Risa is. And for a little note: I am a notorious humor writer, so even though one of the categories isn't "Humor", you can still bet that there will be at least a little humor in each chapter.**

**Dewdropp: I'm glad you liked it**

**Maid Maleen: Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur and it's characters but I do own the sorceresses.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning as Arthur and I headed down to the morning meal we passed by Rhudessa who was coming out of her chambers. "Good Morning." She greeted brightly with a smile, which Arthur and I returned. "How did you sleep?" My husband asked. "Oh quite well, I guess I'm just not accostumed to waking without my children screaming in mine and my husbands ears. It's a welcome change to say the least but I do miss them." We shared another smile.

"Well I'm glad you are here despite your family back at home." Arthur told her as we went on to the dining room.

Upon entering we saw all the knights, Mrinal, Shari, and Kiara. A confused look crossed Rhudessa's features as she took note that three of her girls were missing. As for me, and it appeared Arthur as well, we were impressed with the dresses that the girls wore. It appeared that the women were making an effort to blend in.

Mrinal sat next to Tristan wearing a beautiful navy blue silk dress with lighter blue sheer layers falling from the waist. Delicate navy blue slippers covered her feet with pale blue embroidery on them. She smiled in greeting.

Kiara who sat next to Gawain wore a pale green dress with deeper green embroidery along the hem and down the sleeves, and she wore supple brown leather boots.

Shari sat next to Dagonet wearing a warm chocolate brown satin dress with gold satin accents and brown suede boots, wearing her hair back in a braid. We walked over to them, Arthur taking a seat beside Lancelot and I took a seat on Arthur's other side, motioning for Rhudessa to sit in the chair beside me, I smiled as she did. It was then that I took notice of her own dress: It was made of fine cream colored silk with dove grey embroidery along the bell sleeves that shone almost as silver. Her silken black hair was pinned at the back of her head in a complex design of curls, braids, and twists that I would probably never be able to accomplish on my own.

It was the clothing choices that these women made that made me proud that I had friends that would do this for me.

"Where are Mairi, Leiula, and Risa?" Rhudessa voiced that question as though she were almost afraid of the answer, which I must say confused me greatly. The younger sorceresses shared a look, as though they were fighting the urge to laugh, but as Kiara actually did, almost falling out of her chair, I figured out that they were.

"Mairi and Leiula are assisting Risa with her clothing." Mrinal said it quietly with laughter in the background of her voice, once again confusing me, and it appears the other men as well.

"Well, why is it taking so long?" Rhudessa looked similarily confused. "There in a fuckin' color combat!" Kiara choked out of her laughter.

"I have never met anyone with a stranger sense of color than Risa Marigatia." Shari spoke fighting her laughter. "Say what color was she wearing when you last saw her?" She asked the other girls. Mrinal giggled slightly. "I'm not quite sure it has a name. It was something of a cross between a salmon color and a green color, then Leiula changed it to a powder blue. Which I might add she looked quite fabulous in." I had to giggle a little bit, although I still wasn't quite sure what they were speaking of.

"Really, because she was wearing olive green and lilac." Shari spoke.

"Orange and purple." Leiula announced as she walked into the room with Risa trailing behind followed by Mairi.

Leilula's smokey blue-grey dress billowed around her legs as she walked to the table. "The dress was orange and purple when we finally got it to stick." As though in answer, Risa cried out in delight as her pretty lilac dress flashed to an orange and purple disaster, right before it flashed back to lilac. The sorceresses laughed with encouraging looks toward Mairi, who then curtsied for a flourish, followed by Risa groaning in frustration, I suppose she had tried to change it back.

"Well anyway, good morning everyone." Kiara spoke up brightly receiving greetings in like. "Good morning?" well everybody except Risa that is. "No a good morning is when you wake up and put on what you want! A good morning is when your friends do not dictate what you wear! A good morning is when you don't have a color combat, however fun it is! This Kiara Raine Sanueya is not a good morning! IT'S THE BEST FREAKING MORNING OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!!!" at first everyone was just chuckling or giggling, but at the end I was laughing histaricaly, along with everyone else, Risa joining in after she let it all out.

"Well I'm glad you are enjoying yourself." Rhudessa smiled in a motherly manner at the second to youngest of the girls. "By the way Mairi, I really like your dress. All of your dresses." A round of thank yous met my ears as I looked upon Mairi sitting beside Lancelot. She wore a beautiful dress of a claret colored silk, with gold embroidery on the low neckline and along her hem that when she walked delicately brushed the floor. It appeared that the Knights couldn't seem to keep their eyes off the women seated next to them, including Tristan which surprised me, as he usually kept his emotions hidden.

I glanced at Arthur and Rhudessa, each of us sharing a small smile. Things were going better than we could've hoped.

**_PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE: IT IS REALLY, REALLY IMPORTANT!!!!!!_**

**It's slightly short, I do realize that, but I'm busy with College and stuff so your just going to have to bear with me here. Okay so since nobody answered the question from chapter two I think I will give it another shot: Who would play which of the sorceresses if this were to be made into a movie. Now you don't have to answer (although it would be completely and totally awesome if you did) it as I have something else for you guys: Okay so I need some waitresses working in the tavern and as much as I love making up characters, I want to involve my readers in this. So I want you to give me some tavern wenches!!! Yay! Okay so I would need their hair, eyes, personality, and wather or not they are mean or nice and if they have a crush on one of the Knights: Who? Okay please, please do this for me, I have so little time these days and I really want to do this. (Look at me I'm begging: I am so freaking pathetic). Okay so let me know. Oh and also tell me whether they like the sorceresses or hate them and any specific ones as well. Thank you!**

**Love,**

**Mira **


	5. Authors Note 2

**Okay so I think I might post these authors notes every other chapter just to keep you guys updated. So in this authors note you will find everything you need to know on the sorceresses that we all love so much.**

**

* * *

**

**Rhudessa Lacreet (pronounced Roo-dess-uh Luh-creet) is the 31 year old leader of the sorceresses (also known as the Creena meaning "heart" in Irish) She has strait black hair reaching halfway down her thighs and dark brown eyes. She is happily married to a Sorcerer by the name of Dahson and has three children (Yvett-7, Tabor-4, and Caressa-2). She is very mothering to her fellow Sorceresses and wields a Black iron sword with elaborate filigree and (magically) specializes in storms. Her horses name is Cahdhi**

**Mairi Sharveya (Pronounced My-ree Shar-vay-yuh) is 24, she is a born leader with wavy blond hair reaching her hips and silver blue eyes. Lancelot has kind of a thing for her (as is made evident in the chapters). She was made Rhudessa Successor (much to Leiula's rage) because she does not desire power for herself, but for others. She uses a Black iron sword with more simple gold filigree and a whip which she uses in many different ways, and specializes in duplication, not only of objects but of living things as well. Her horses name is Raya. **

**Shari Kadein (pronounced Sha-ree Kuh-dane) is 23 and very modest (not in dressing, none of the sorceresses dress very modestly in case you haven't gathered), she has large brown curls reaching midback and dark green eyes. Her love interst is Dagonet which stands to reason because they are both the healers (which is her magical specialty), she uses a black iron sword with a single streak of gold going through the horses name is Naida**

**Mrinal Vatesh (Vah-tesh) age 24 (a few months younger than Mairi) has strait auburn hair reaching her midback and metallic grey eyes. Her love interest is Tristan and she is very caring, she's quiet but not in the same sense as Tristan. She has a swornd identical to Shari's (and all the other sorceresses other than Rhudessa and Mairi) and is great with a bow and arrow. Her (magical) specialty is travel and her horses name is Taye.**

**Kiara Sanueya (Kee-ah-rah San-wey-yah) is 22 years old as the youngest. She has curly blond hair (like her love interest Gawain) reaching her shoulder blades and pale grey eyes, and she is the sweetheart of the group. She has a habit of swearing quite badly (which is why I put it in her weapon inventory, lol) and wields the "underlings" sword, and her magic specialty is with plants. Her horses name is Ulani.**

**Risa Marigatia (Ree-suh Mari-gah-tee-uh) 23 years old with wavy red waist length hair amber colored eyes and a huge crush on Galahad. She is usually very cheerful and she loves to have fun in the strangest ways. She excels in archery and sword fighting, and her magical specialty is in mind control, and she uses it in the wackiest ways possible (one time when she was fifteen, she made a boy who teased her speak some form of gibberish in a high pitched squeaky voice (if you go on youtube, type in "boom boom by DJ Cammy and click on the first window at the top (it's very green) and at 1:25 is the part that I based this off of: if you want to imagine that all the girls played this prank, imagine that the girl singing is Shari when they were younger, and the guy who sings before the weirdo I would guess would be Risa's brother Cael). Her horses name is Saura.**

**Leiula Havatei (Lay-oo-lah Hah-vah-tay) age 29 hates Mairi because she feels that she should have been named Rhudessa's Successor. She has Pale blond waist length strait hair and ash grey eyes and is very spiteful, in addition to her sword she uses daggers much like Rhudessa, and her magical specialty is mutation, which scares all the sorceresses because they never know what form she might take. Her horses name is Balthazar.**

**

* * *

**

**Well there it is. Thank you Anime Princess SO much for the review, I love the characters, and thank you so much for letting me use them, I'm just really busy, I'm typing this up at a warp speed because I need to take a shower very quickly before I have to go to class in like half an hour. So thank you guys I luv u all so very much, and stick with me, I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I get at least four more reviews. But getting more won't hurt either.**

**Mira**


	6. Reaping Rewards

**Okay so here is the next chapter, which I would like to dedicate to two of my very faithful reviewers:**

**Anime Princess: Thank you for lending me your characters, all the credit for them goes to you. (I will bring you into it after they are mentioned in the story, because the whole point of this title (We Can Only Guess) is basically a mystery, so I want to keep the characters a mystery as well until the last possible second)**

**Milou8: You always give me the best advice to help make my story better. Thank you, you totally rock! And I will try to make this chapter longer for you ;).**

* * *

I sat in the sparring range, watching Mrinal and Shari practice their hand to hand combat, which was like nothing I have ever seen in my entire life! They were moving faster than I could focus and with the added flips, I felt basically lost among the tousle. It didn't seem the other women by my sides were have the same problem as me, as Kiara was going around taking wagers, and the other yelling verbal encouragement, with the exception of Rhudessa, who bore a small smile on her face as she watched with what could only be described as immense pride, at watching her trainees spar as though they were born doing it.

Personally, I felt sluggish in my fighting compared to these girls (which I couldn't at any rate, being that I'm with child). But even if I was still within my prime, I doubted as to weather I would even me able to faze Kiara, who is not only the youngest, but the last to join the girls in their training.

As for Leiula, she sat there looking spiteful, which I assumed is because, due to an accident a few years prior (I gathered from Rhudessa), she had received an injury to her spinal cord, which many healer thought would leave her without control over her limbs, instead prevented her from stretching in the same way these girls do, in order for them to flip and bend as they do.

Everyone has tried to console Leiula as to the fact that she could still move on her own, and although she is handicapped for life, she still has use of her limbs and can still hold her own. But sometimes I get the feeling that she feels that is why Rhudessa Chose Mairi to be her Successor (you see it is an extremely prestigious title, around the same level as King of queen, which Creena is by the way), despite Leiula being older and trained for a more extensive period. Don't get me wrong I did ask Rhudessa about it, but she only confirmed my suspicions on the matter. Which I will not get into just yet as my husband and the Knights have just entered the sparring area.

Judging from the looks on their faces, I don't think they really expected the girls to fight as well as they do. They did have an idea as to the fact that they could, being that they were sent to help us, not only figure out our problem, but to eradicate it as well, but I don't think that knowledge extended to this point. Arthur was the first to recover, and he came to sit beside me, a startled look still on his handsome features.

"How long have they been at this?" I shrugged in answer to his question, as I was not really sure.

"Maybe an hour, I'm not completely sure. I can scarcely follow along as it is." Lancelot came to sit beside Mairi, and Gawain to Kiara, who was hopping up and down in her seat in excitement, though I wondered weather the cause of it was the fight itself, or the money she hoped to make from it. Dagonet was next to recover, being that Tristan was watching the fight carefully, not sure if he was watching someone in particular (I don't understand how he would be able to, but then again he is an excellent scout, that no one would dare deny), or just trying to get something out of it, I really couldn't say.

As for Galahad, I think he might have ventured a little too close and caught a blow because he was on his backside. Risa I suppose took pity on the youngest Knight and went to help him out, but judging by the way she was laughing, I think she feared for his safety more than his dignity. While everyone was preoccupied with the scene unfolding with Galahad, Mrinal took a blow that sent her flying through the air.

We were snapped out of our laughter as she landed in Tristan's arms. The sorceresses jumped from their seats, some to see what damage was done, other's (*cough*Kiara*cough*) was jumping up and down gleefully, leading me to believe that she had won a pretty good sum of money. The rest of us followed as Tristan lay Mrinal gently down on the ground. She was perfectly conscious, holding her cheek and looking at Shari accusingly, who smiled gently in apology as she moved to her friends' side, the rest of us spreading out to make more room, despite the fact that I knew none of us (Arthur, the Knights, or I) knew what was going to happen.

But the next thing I knew, Shari's left hand, resting gently on Mrinal's cheek, began to glow a soft gold color, which I assumed was her power coming through.

As this was only the second act of magical power that I nor Arthur and the Knights were experiencing, I (and I assumed everyone else but for the other women) was slightly taken aback, when the mark on Mrinal's cheek (that I must mention had started bruising immediately after the impact of Shari's fist) had completely disappeared.

"My magical specialty resides in healing." The brown haired girl said in answer to the astonished looks around her. "Thank the gods for that!" Mrinal spoke. "Judging from the amount of times we get hurt, we can use all the help we can get!"

"You girls don't seem to get hurt too easily." Galahad spoke, still a little put off that he was sent to the ground by a blow delivered by a woman.

"Yes well you haven't seen Risa and Kiara in their flipping lessons. Those two are a nightmare…no pun intended!" She added the last part quickly tucking a strand of bright auburn hair away from her face. I was startled to notice a faint blush residing on her high cheekbones as Tristan was still holding onto her. Not risking another glance at Arthur and Rhudessa I simply counted on the fact that they have seen everything I did, and would simply talk about it later.

Once we managed to get everyone off the ground, we all made our way back to our seats (Kiara collecting the money along the way, Rhudessa lost three gold coins six silver and twelve bronze, Risa lost about six gold coins and twenty silver, which she didn't have, ending in Galahad paying her share). Getting comfortable, I brought up a topic that had been on my mind for a while. "I noticed some of you have secondary weapons, other than your swords, yet I am still unsure of what Mairi, Shari, and Kiara's secondary weapons are." I aimed the question at no one in particular, an agreeing look in each of the Knights eyes. It was Mairi who answered.

Well Shari and Kiara don't really have "secondary weapons" as you put it." She said casting glances at the rest of the girls. "I mean, we sometimes jest that Kiara's fowl use of language and Shari's healing are weapons, but in a fight it come downs to their swords or whatever they find around them."

I nodded understanding. "But what about you?" this was asked by Dagonet, the quiet man sitting in between Bors and Gawain yet slightly in back of Shari, who granted was still breathing quite heavily (along with Mrinal but that's only natural). Mairi laughed a little, looking down to her waistline.

"I have possibly the most unconventional "secondary weapon" you can even imagine." She said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Risa hop up. "I'll go get the stuff ready!" With that she was off.

"What leads that girl to believe that every time I mention my weapons, I automatically wish to show everyone?" Mairi said with an exasperated tone.

She stood up as Risa came back with a sword, a practice straw dummy, and a rope, Gawain getting up to assist her. Once things appeared to be to her satisfaction, Risa returned, telling us excitedly to "Watch!" as she sat down next to Gawain.

The set up, I must admit was quite strange. Risa had tide the sword to the hand of the practice dummy with the rope, as though it were an actual person preparing for combat. Mairi stood several yards away, which you must understand confused many of us greatly (are you noticing a pattern here?), reached around her waist and snapped out.

The next thing any of us know is that the sword is out of the dummies hand and into a wooden gate, where the head of a quite fearful looking farmer peeks up cautiously. And then Mairi's arm is out once more, this time it's the dummy that goes flying, this time, it actually flew over the farmers head into his yard.

The blond girl turned and smiled apologetically at the farmer, and lashed out again, resulting in the sword plying into her hands. The farmer now finally seeing the display, claps delightfully. Unfortunately you must understand that the gate is about seven feet high, and I don't think the poor farmer was standing on anything, because the next thing we knew, the farmer was gone with a yelp.

"A whip?" Lancelot questioned.

"I told you it was unconventional. But I must say it's quite gods damn handy in a battle." I was impressed, having never known someone to be able to control a whip as well as she. The girls began to clap which I them joined and then the rest of the Knights. She curtsied gracefully, and made her way back to us, tying her whip around her waist as she went.

"Ladies, we were wondering if you would accompany us to the tavern this evening." Arthur spoke. We had discussed this earlier, and came to agree that it would be up to them, yet we would invite them.

Arthur didn't like me going to the tavern unless he was there. Apparently he fears that I would danger our unborn child by mistake and have something to drink that I really shouldn't have. To be perfectly honest, I believe his fear is slightly plausible, being that everyone forgets things at times, and Vanora would be too bust working, and the Knight's just too damn drunk to prevent me from making that mistake. Hence I allow him to enforce this. In addition, those men you find down there are damn scary, I really don't know how Van puts up with it every single night. It would be nice to have some female company to keep me occupied while there.

"I would love to join you, but the others must make their own decisions." Rhudessa's words cheered me greatly. She was wonderful company. "I believe I shall join you as well." Mairi spoke. "Well than my lady." Lancelot stood helping her up and offered her his arm, which she took with a gentle smile. He led her off in the direction of the chambers. Despite this, I was not too worried. Mairi's previous display should be able to handle herself, and Lancelot was never one for forcing himself on women as he didn't need to. In addition he was honorable, so I figured he was walking her to her chambers so she could prepare.

In the end each of the women had agreed to come with the exception of Leiula who told us that she might come down a little bit later on. I don't think she meant to send a dirty look down the way that Mairi and Lancelot had gone, but she did, and I don't think many of us missed it.

But even still, I guess everyone decided to ignore it, or thought it harmless spite and we went to get ready.

Arthur and I made our way to the tavern, coming across Mairi and Lancelot along the way, said couple still arm in arm. I was pleased at the look Lancelot was sending toward my childhood friend. If only he knew just how much they had in common.

Upon entering the tavern, I took a moment to look around. Most of our new friends were already there, most meaning the girls who had agreed to join us sans Rhudessa and Risa which got me to wondering if Risa was giving her Creena (leader of the sorceresses, very powerful and a very coveted position) a hard time with her outfit, which then led me to examine the outfits of the girls (AN wow who knew Guin was so easily side-tracked: I never would have guessed). Shari wore a copper colored gown of simple linen, with light gold embroidery reaching her ankles and practical brown suede boots.

Mrinal was sitting down wearing a blue dress the sleeves reaching just below her elbows and the skirt reaching the floor. Mairi's dark red dress was made of simple cotton, the loose hem flowing around the tops of her boots, and the fitted bodice tapered into fitted long sleeves.

Kiara's dress was one of very similar make but in hunter green, and in addition to her dress, she wore a lace up corset of brown suede, matching her boots.

We had all sat down when I just happened to notice a glare aimed at Mairi delivered from one of the tavern girls. This I recognized as Fionn: A pretty girl with curly blond hair and blue eyes. From what I actually know of her, she is a hard worker, and one of Lancelot's regulars, and does not take competition easily.

I'm not exactly certain as to what lengths she would go to for the dark Knight's heart, but I am quite certain that if it were to come to a physical competition, Mairi would win, as she had been trained by the best fighters for many years (It never occurred to me to ask just how long she had been with Rhudessa). In addition to this, Mairi was never really known for fighting fair (*cough*whip*cough*magic*cough* lucky bitch).

Personally, I don't think this girl worthy of any of the Knight's attentions. Another piece of information I have gathered of her from special sources (Vanora), she didn't exactly live up to her given name (Fionn means white of fair). For one thing, she may be beauteous, but from what I hear, she lies, which isn't fair to the men she beds. Speaking of which, If this woman ever decided to wed (unlikely) she would probably be wearing black, as she probably slept with ever single man in this tavern.

Alright so I am probably exaggerating, and I admit I am being mean, but I have a job to do here, and I simply cannot have this…this, okay you know what, I will not finish that, but I cannot have her interfering.

I smiled at Arthur and stood up, and went over to the…oh goodness…I was about to think it again. I must refrain from these foul thoughts. I must refrain from these fowl thoughts! So anyway, I went over to her smiling in what I hoped was a friendly manner, although I can't really guarantee it, and intercepted her (what could only be described as a) saunter, toward our table.

"Good evening." I greeted. Her grin reduced to what I supposed was a forced smile; personally it looked more like a grimace. (Excuse me, queen here!) "Fionn isn't it?" She nodded. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" seeing as she didn't object, I continued. "Could you please go over to that table with the very, very, drunk Imean nice men, and convince that man in the purple tunic, to tell his wife that I need my new gown by tomorrow eve?"

The girl looked at me in a strange manner as if she was asking me why I didn't just ask myself. "My husband, the king, is waiting for me." I answered her unasked question, with the emphasis on the fact that Arthur, my husband, was king. The poor girl nodded and went to do as I asked her with a light curtsy.

I made my way back to the table giggling. You see, the man in the purple tunic, a friend of Arthur's by the name of Saul, did not have a wife who was a seamstress, in fact, the man was not even married. Fionn, being a pretty tavern wench, was probably accustomed to drunk men lying to get her into their bed, would probably be there for a long time, attempting to convince the poor man, that the queen was awaiting a non-existent dress from his non-existent wife.

I would have to tell Arthur of my accomplishment later on that evening. For now, I shall just reap my reward.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry that it took so long to update, I have been really busy, and I wanted to make this chapter longer. So I don't really have another question to ask you so this one still stands: If "We Can Only Guess" were made into a movie, who would play which of the sorceresses. **

**In this chapter we meet one of the tavern wenches lent to me by Anime Princess, we will meet the other one hopefully in the next chapter, if not the next. So stay with me and tell me what you think of what is going on so far.**

**Mira**


	7. Thoughts

**Okay I know I havent updated in a really, really long time, but long story short my home comp was completely screwed up and I just got a new laptop so updates should hopfully be more frequent. So a little story before i start, as to my inspiration to update: My reviewers.**  
**You see, I was readeing through my reviews and I got to thinking, wow these people really like my work! I was so happy, you really have no idea.**  
**I often dont update cause I dont think people are enjoyiong my stories and then I get hesitant and don't update, so I'm being really serious here.**  
**If you want an update, review so I know you are into it and so I know what you think and how i can improve.**  
**I love you all so much and I love to hear your thoughts on my writing.**

**By the way, as always, I don't own King Arthur or any of it's characters. (Wow, it's been a long time since I wrote that!)**

Mrinal had no Idea what to do, to be completely honest she was clueless. She had only been here at Hadrien's Wall for a day, and she couldn't quite fathom why she couldn't get that gods damn scout out of her head! Why did she have to be stuck with the emotionless one? How in her hell was she supposed to be able to tell if he felt the same? It was driving her crazy!  
Well sure, she didn't show her emotions...nor did she speak out loud as much as she argued with herself, but she knew how she felt,  
and nobody said she had to show it! But then again, nobody said he had to either, but...AAAUGH. You know it is one thing when one argues with oneself, it was another thing to lose that argument. Crap she felt stupid.

Kiara was just acting as the youngest of the group should: Like a love struck puppy. Hey, she was within her rights! Here was this handsome (debatable on Risa's part who though Galahad was absolutely dreamy) man who seemed to be interested in her, sitting on her left hand side, talking to her as though she was the only girl in the room.  
life was good, and fair, and who the fucking hell is that girl in the corner trying to kid? The guy in the purple shirt isn't married you stupid twit! He dosn't have a ring! Stop trying to convince him that Guinevere needs a dress from his wife! Huh? What the hell is that queen up to?

Shari was conversing with Dagonet, as everyone one else was, if you discount the fact that most of her companions were flirting rather than conversing, but who was she to judge their actions. They were grown up women and wasn't this one of the reasons there were here? Well she had to admit that Risa's topic of conversation was rather platonic, the look her the girls gaze was not. Oh well, It was not her problem, She would just have to make a mental note to tell Galahad to lock his doors and windows tonight. Risa was on the prowl.

The only thing in Risa's head was the young man in front of her. Shoiuld she sneak into his bed chambers tonight? He seemed interested, but would he consider her mad? Would she be moving too fast? I mean they haven't even kissed yet. *Gasp* what if he didn't want to kiss her? What if her found her absolutely repulsive and didn't want to hurt her feeling? Oh gods, things would just be so much easier if he would just kiss her already. Oh, that would be so nice. From there her toughts went a little beyong PG rating so I'll just drop off there.

Mairi found it a little strange that Lancelot was having a completely civil conversation with her. Of course there werte quite a few flirtations thrown in, but she had heared so many warnings from so many different girls of how he womanized and used every pretty girls he came across. They were speaking of fighting tactics! This didn't seem like the type of conversation a womanizer would have with a woman he wished to womanize. What if he didn't find her appealing enough? She was so attracted to him, she would be upset. Nay probably more than upset. She enjoyed his company emmensley. But she wouldn't let her affect her outwardly, everyone would notice and then attention would be one her. Oh well, she could only hope.

Leiula stood in front of her mirror examining her chosen dress for the evening, it seemed everyone found her an antisocial sourpuss, which she wasn't. Besides it wouldn't hurt to try to fit in or just find someone to talk to. It definatly wouldn't be so loney, and she was jelous. All her companions had found something in the knight's, that went beyond friendship, even if they didn't see it themselves. Even Mairi, what did she have that Leiula didn't? The girl seemed to get everything, including the dark knight, Leiula had been attracted to him since the first time she saw him in the woods, and naturally her just looks over her completely. The blasted witch took something else from her, something that was naturally hers, MEANT TO BE HERS! Leiula would get what she wanted, what was her's if it was her last deed on this world. But until then she would do her best to be seen in a better light. Just so that maybe Lancelot would notice her for once.

Rhudessa looked around her at all her girls pleased at where they were. They had all gotten so far, and Arthur and Guinevere had been instrumental in their mission. She had seen what Guinevere had done with the tavern girl, and found it hard not to laugh, but she had managed it all right. But she worried for the threat looming closer towards them, and the threat closer to home. She worried about Leiula. Her hatred toward Mairi was evident and Rhudessa worried that things would only get worse before the end.

**Ooh dark endings. I almost felt sorry for Leiula, almost until she went all bitchy and possesive. Tell me what you thought, I gaurentee it will help the update prossess.**


	8. Fear

**All right two reviews and I'm giving you guys another update, Yay!!!**

**Milou8: I'm Actually typing this up on notepad ause I don't have Microsoft Word installed yet, so I don't have a spell check and once I get a Chapetr put togeather I'm **  
**kinda too lazy to go and look for typos. I admit It's a failing of mine, but as long as it's still "readable" I'm happy but still, I will atempt to fix any spelling **  
**mistakes.**

**Anime Princess: You are adorable! Lol, my apologies, I'm kind of at a stage in my life where I treat everyone who does or says something really nice or sweet like a **  
**little kid (just ask my 22 year old boyfriend). Thank you so much for your review you always give me such amazing ideas as to where I should go and what I should **  
**You are like my muse so I am dedicating this Chapter to you.**

* * *

Guinevere's POV

The heat is near unbearable, and I'm not just speaking of the atmosphere, but also the glances between the knights and the sorceresses. Why can't the just cave to their  
feelings? Okay, I guess it's time to be completely truthful to you faithful readers. The Threat is not the only reason why these girls have come here. Don't get me  
wrong they are here to help with that. But these girls were chosen at birth by Merlin, for Rhudessa to raise into the women they are now.  
You see, Merlin recieves visions of the future, He has seen everything, involving these knights, (with the exception of any battles or enemies, I'm not sure why, but  
those seem to be the only exception to his gift.) He had seen that these Knight's would one day fall in love with these women, and after many, many years of fighting  
for their lives, Arthur, rhudessa, Merlin and I had decided to finally bring these women into the lives of these knights. Not really as a thank you, or a reward, but a  
gift.  
In Other words, It's somewhat like an arranged marriage, with the exception of them not being willing, and these women being their soulmates. Oh and they have to  
propose on their own. It's going to be so exciting.  
You know an interesting occurance took place last night. Dagonet had approched me about Shari. He thanked me for bringing these women here, saying they were amazing  
company, but he found the company of the one Shari Kadein most enjoyable.  
Now I know he felt something more than just 'enjoyable company' for her, but I can't say it didn't suprise me when he didn't bring it up. I'm the queen for the gods  
sake, not his nanny.

In any case, tonight the sorceresses will be departing the wall to see what they can find out about our mysterious threat. The knights are worried, and are in the  
process of trying to convince the ladies to allow they to accompany them. Rhudessa is refusing, but the men haven't started begging yet...well except for Galahad, but  
I'm convinced that the beard is fake and he hasn't reached manhood yet.  
We haven't seen the women all day. Apperently Mairi, Shari and Mrinal are doing reserch in their bedchambers, and hevent come out since last night. Their morning meals  
had been delievered to their rooms. Leiula is in the marketplace with Kiara, collecting provisions; and Risa is gathering anything else.  
I worry for their safety, but I know that they are the best equipped to handle a situation such as this, and I do not doubt their abilities for a second.  
But later on tonight, I might be feeling differently.

It was nearing dusk and the women have started appearing out of their rooms. Rhudessa stood next to her Mare, Cahdi, attempting to calm down the beautiful  
creature, but as I looked around, all the sorceresses horeses where acting strangley. It has often been believed that animals had a better perception of the world than  
humans, something was going to happen, and they knew something that we didn't, and they were trying to tell us.

I was extremely worried, and I could tell by Rhudessa's exprecsion that she was to.  
She was dressed to blend with the night, in bitch black leather from head to foot, and as the other women appeared, I noticed that they were dressed identically to  
their Creena. Black leather shirt with long sleeves, black leather leggings, and black leather boots. They strapped their saddle bags to their horses, and they were  
ready.  
Each of the knights stood outside, preparing to say farewell. The women would be back later that night, but everyone could sense something was wrong. Mairi approched Rhudessa, I being close by, heared every word she spoke as she tied her long Golden hair up.  
"Rhudessa, I don't like this. I've felt this before, I can't remeber where, but I know I have. I fear Raya's felt it to, the other horses know something is wrong. I  
can't remember the last time they have acted this way. It's unlike them, especially Cahdi. Your horse is the most gentle beast I have ever come across in my life.  
Caressa A mere toddler of two years is unafraid of her. I don't have a good feeling."  
"And What is it you are feeling?"  
"Fear."  
I swear my blood ran cold, I got this overwhelming feeling of dread, and I rushed outside to the saftely of Arthur's arms. Before this night, I can't say I was  
worried, I knew this threat loomed, but it was never really there, until now. Now I was afraid, not for myself, but for my husband, my friends, and my unborn child.  
Arthur looked concerned at my actions, as did the other knights, but they didn't question me, for which I was emensly glad of.  
Bors approached, Vanora and their bastards by his side. Seeing me Vanora came to my side, and gently coaxed me from Arthur's arms, leading my shaking form to a bench.  
As each or the sorceresses came out, I noticed they were attempting to hide their concerned expressions, and they were succeeding for the most part, but there was  
still somthing of a haunted look in their eyes that they couldn't quite conceal.  
I motioned Mairi to come closer to me. As she approached I looked her strait in the eyes. Mairi could be an excellent liar, but I knew she never did.  
"Are you sure it's going to be okay?" the small smile she had put on her face completely dissapeared. "No."  
With that one word, all the brave faces dissapeard replaced my worried looks. Lancelot came up behind Mairi, and he drew her into his arms, in an embrace which she  
returned. I looked around as I saw the other knights and sorceresses do the same. Some of the bastards came up to the Sorceresses to give them hugs including the two  
youngest who burst into tears and reached for Rhudessa and Shari.  
After everyone shared a hug, at Rhudessa's command, Each of the Sorceresses closed their eyes, and when they had opened them, their eyes were glowing  
slightly, leading me to believe that they could see through the darkness as though it were daylight. They Mounted their Horses and with a final goodbye, and a flash  
of blue from Mrinal, they were gone.

* * *

**Okay I'm not so sure if I love this one, review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Horrors of Our Past

**I new chapter to bring in the new year, I am so excited! In this chapter we learn of the threat that haunts our characters and we learn of Mairi's past! I think this might be my longest chapter yet but I don't know for sure. From here on out I will be using my beta Venus Smurf, but for this chapter I really just wanted to get it up today so I could hail in the new year with a new chapter. So without furthur ado, My Disclaimer: I do not own Kind Arthur or any of the characters you might recognize, but I do own the sorceresses and their family memebers. **

**Btw i won't be posting a new chapter until i recieve at least five reviews, because I really would like to know what my readers think. Thank you :)**

**

* * *

**

We sat there in silence, all of us in the round table room. Complete silence...with the exception of a mouse who had the misfortune to scurry passed Tristans chair. It didn't get far before it had a dagger pinning it to the floor. I closed my eyes the unwanted thought of something smililar happening to my old friends. Maybe it would be a good idea to tell you of the time I first met them. Well Rhudessa, Leiula and Mairi in any case.  
You see I was very young, only eight years of age, Mairi a year older, Leiula five years older than Mairi (six years older than me) and Rhudessa was only two years older than Leiula. Rhudessa was very young to be training these women art such a young age, but she was very mature for her age. You see Rhudessa's mother and father both died when she was very young, leaving her on her own, a powerful sorceress. Like I said earlier, it was prophesied that she would be the one to train these girls into women of power and grace.  
Rhudessa was traveling with the two girls, to a meeting with Merlin. I never expected to meet the two girls, I knew they were there, but we were never introduced until I came across Leiula just as she got her foot stuck in the soft mud by the stream. She lost her balance and ended up falling into the stream. Needless to say, she was not very happy, and it took both me and Mairi to full her from her seat and clean her boot which she left in the bank. Needless to say it was a memorable meeting. Since then the three of us grew to be good friends Leiula was still a little bit aloof, but I never saw her turning spiteful of Mairi. She looked apon the two of us as her younger sisters or something of the like. But I still didnt see her giving up what she saw as her rightful place in the world.  
so anyway, I cannot say it is a very long story but it helps me to remember that they are not alone out there. But I am still very concerned. It was never like Mairi to show her fear in that way. She was always the first one to jump into battle, never giving herself time to be afraid. She was up in her rooms all day, but even still there was little time for fear while she was researching. I have seen all the information she had compiled. There was too much of it for her to give herself time for fear. I cannot say that I knew the others as well as I know Mairi Leiula and Rhudessa, but I didn't see them as the fear showing types, especially not Mrinal.  
After all she was forseen as Tristan's, she can't have ever been the fearfull type. Yet I saw it in all their eyes, that and hesitation.  
"Was it just me, of does anyone else think the air feels foul this night?" All eyes turned to Galahad as he was the one to break the silence. No one answerd, but it was in everones eyes: They felt it too.  
I fear something will happen soon. I cannot for the life of me pinpoint what it is. Standing from the table all the Knight's plus my husband looked to me with questions in their eyes. Ignoring them i went and fetched some parchment and ink. I must know what my father knows, but I didn't feel it safe to go out, even though the Sorceresses went in the other direction from my former home. But before I could even finish my note the door burst open revealing my father and Aeoden and Saffan his two generals. "Three of them return at a very high speed, there is fear etched in their faces." We all left the room at a run, going to the gates. At the head was Mairi, with Kiara and Risa trailing her. Merlin's words rang true, their horses were panting,dripping from their flanks as they galloped toward the gated, the fear was plain on there faces, even at this distance. But the distance soon closed as Kiara and Risa stopped next to us. Mairi's horse stopped next to us but even as she leaped from her mount she hit the ground running. "What is going on?" Lancelot turned on Risa, the older of the two girls. "We do not know! But we saw it! It was only a glimpse, but we saw it! We do not know what is happening in the villiage right this moment because Rhudessa sent us back here with Mairi. She knows something we do not, but I think the plan was to evacuate the villiage."  
"So you have no idea what is causing this?" Arthur sounded worried, but as authoratative as ever. "We do not, but I have a strong feel Mairi does." Kiara explained "Yes Before she ran she yelled 'do not approach it! Do not get too close!'"  
"Then the thing started laughing maniacally, rolling on the floor like a...beast!"  
"I'm going to go look for her. It cannot be a good thing for her to be alone right now." Galahad offered to take Risa's steed, and she handed over the reins without a word. Kiara and the others followed Arthur to the stables where each of the knights sat in their former places.  
"Arthur, this troubles me greatly." Bors' rough voice broke the silence. "Mairi, has come into our lives, like a sister to me and Vanora, an aunt to our children. I have never seen a side of her like this. Normally it is she who is comforting Van or the basterds. To see her like that...it chills my bones; my blood. What could bring about such a reaction from one so brave?"  
"Bors." Guinevere spoke "You have to know, she is only as human as the rest of us. She may have a gift that puts her in a whole different league, but she, like us all, has a past, and fears. I have seen her as a child, befriended her, and now when I look back, I did see fear in her eyes, but she hid it, she hid it very well. "What could cause that sort of reaction from her, I cannot say, but I know it happened a very long time ago, before I first met her."  
"Before this I had anticipated the arrival of this beast, if only so we could know what it is, not anymore. Now I find myself dreading it." Galahad slumped forward.  
Looking around you could see the same look of fear and dread reflected on the faces of the knights and the King and Queen. But no one said another word, until they heared the distant whinny of horses. No one knew how long it had been, but judging from the sliver of light coming up over the horizon, it had been maybe two hours.  
Kiara walked up to the gate and helped to open it to the swarm of villiagers. All of them were shaking and a few were in tears: They were absolutely terrified.  
As she came through the gates at the back of the villiagers, Arthur turned on Rhudessa, his face like stone, but his eyes reflecting both fear and concern. "What is happening? Do you know of this creature?"  
"I know little, and our books even less. There is only one person who can tell us of this creature. All I know is its name. But let us speak of it elsewhere. Risa? Where is Mairi?" She spoke to the young woman who had just re-joined their group, short of breath.  
"She has taken refuge in the woods, I cannot approach her without scaring her! I feel she needs you."  
"Let us go then, Lancelot, stay close to me, you as well Guinevere, she trusts you both. Everyone else, keep at a safe distance, we don't wish to startle her with more people than is nessasary."  
Risa led our group forward, and the farther we went, we began to hear someone sobbing, and as we got closer, the sobbing became louder, and clearer. Risa came to a sudden stop, but Rhudessa continued on at a slow pace, Lancelot and I following a little bit behind her. Soon enough Mairi came into my view, and what I saw scared me more than any initial reaction that I have had before this. My dear friend was curled up sobbing at the foot of a giant oak, looking around fearfully.  
"Mio caro fare non avere paura, tu sapere me. Tu sapere ci, fare non paura, noi testamento non lasciare qualsiasi dolore cadere acceso tu." I recognized the words as their native language, although I didn't understand what they meant, I heard Shari translating behind me: "My dear don't be afraid, you know me. You know us, don't be scared, we won't let harm fall on you." At these gently spoken words, Mairi's sobs subsided slightly, as she spoke back in the same language.  
"Io sapere tu, mia amicizia, mia famiglia, sei incapace verso proteggere me. ("I know you, my friends, my family, you are unable to help me.")  
"Perch, non caro uno?" ("Why not dear one?")  
Mairi's voice took on a harder edge as she spoke. "Sei non capace verso aiutami, in altro modo tu testamento soffrire la stessa cosa io did quattordici anni d'ete passato. Io testamento non lasciare quello succdere! Mai vuole Io augurio quello falo acceso pari mia peggio nemico!" ("You cannot help me, otherwisee you will suffer the same thing I did fourteen years ago. I will not let that happen! Never would I wish that fate on even my worst enemy!")  
"I understand, my darling. But the others however do not. Even I don't understand everything. If I recall you were very scared when you came to me the first time, I only have a name." Rhudessa spoke quietly, and Lancelot had moved forward slightly and now gently rested his hand on her shoulder. Mairi jumped a little at first, but then realizing who it was, leaned in toward his touch, and spoke one word. "Buurdba."  
"Is that it's name? What happened to you?" I couldn't hold the question back, but i kept my voice soft, amost softer than Rhudessa. "Yes that is what it's known by. As for what happened to me...it isn't a good tale. I was only eight years of age. When Rhudessa first met me, I was too frightened by my expirience to tell her the tale. But I shall do it now, come closer, I have no wish to retell this tale more than once.  
"I was only eight, but I remeber it all so clearly, and when I saw the Buurdba this night, it came back, ten-fold. My family were travelers, nomads, we had just celebrated my little brothers second birthday, Amiran, was so excited, he had riden a horse for the first time that day. My mother and my mothers sister were sitting my the fire making a soup for our supper, Amiran was playing with our aunts baby, Nanri. My father was sitting with our other clan members, there were many of us, and even though not all of us were related my blood, we were a fmily. As close as anything, much like you knights. All we had were the lands around us and eachother, and we were happy. after the festivities, we had all gone to sleep. I was by mother and Amiran as usual. My mother said I had alsways slept the sleep of the living death, that it was near impossible to wake me (Mairi smiled slightly at the memory). But that night, I remeber waking, and hearing this haunting song. There were no words, just a tune, I followed it. The buurdba took control of my mind that night. Sinking into my skin like water into the earth, I was no longer myself, I could not control my limbs, but I could see, hear, smell, taste, feel...everything. It was as though I was doing everything, but I was not. It killed my clan, every last one of them...useing my body as it's vessel, draining them of their blood. When it was done, it had left my body, and i fell into unconciousness. When I woke, I rememebred everything, the taste of the blood, I had it caked all over my body, my clothing, in my hair! I woke to a nightmare.  
The buurdba is merciless. We have studied possesions in our lessons. Most do not remember the things they do while possessed. When the buurdba possesses your body, takes it as it's vessel and uses it, you remember everything, clear as if it had happened the day before...always. I encountered the buurdba five years later, it was then that I realized that I now have an advantage. Since it had possessed me, it cannot do so again. I ran and never told anyone abot that particular encounter."  
"If you are immune to it's spell, you can deafeat it!" Gawain put in, hope seeping into his voice at long last.  
"Oh Gawain, my friend, I wish it were that simple. I'm frightened, and the rest of you cannot enter withing five feet of it lest it take possesion of your bodies as well, and it connot be killed by metal or stone, not even enchanted metal, Arthur. I have already tried."  
"Then how do we rid ourselves of this beast?" Galahad asked "We will figure out something." Mrinal came forward, taking Mairi by her other hand, with the help of Lancelot, she lifted her firend to her feet and brushed leaves and twigs off her clothes. "But right now, we need to sleep. I have a feeling this will get worse before it gets better."

* * *

**So there's our threat, by the way, the Buurdba is my own creation, I needed something scarier than anything in existance, so i took traits from any mythological monster that I found scary and brought them all into one, and the language Mairi and Rhudessa are speaking is actually Italian, I don't actually speak Italian, I know a few words so I used a translator so I'm sorry if the termanology is a little off, but I perferred this language a bit more because of the flow, and the fact that it's easier to read than some languages. So thank you for reading! Please review let me know what you thought of this chapter, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
